Sex and Marriage S&M
by Gothicelfs
Summary: Fumino&Kazuma's thrilling live goes on. This is the continuation of the story by Hentai18ancilla, I have asked her permission and she gave it to me. For the first Chapter read her story and after that for mine. hope you will enjoy it.


**Heey Nienke here!**

**I'm taking over this story with premission of hentai18ancilla.**

**You can ask her if you want.**

**So I hope that you guys want to read my continuing of her story Sex and Marriage S&M.**

**And if you guys want not well that's to bad because I'm going to continue that story.**

**If you want to read the first chapter you need to read Sex and Marriage S&M by hentai18ancilla. **

**Well here's the start of the story hope you guys like it.**

**BTW. This is my first time writing a lemon story. So it'll suck.**

**But here's the start of the chapter.**

**...******...******...*******...**

_Recap_

_"Fumino-chan?" Kazuma asked hesitantly not looking directly her. "Could we get married today if I draft the papers and all?" Furrowing her brow she studied her perverted sensei and she had no idea why he thought she would turn his offer down. It was for the best after all. What else did she have? "That's fine with me, but first we have to pick up Teppei."_

_She agreed nonchalantly feeling that she was missing something. Oh well. So starts another epoch on my life hopefully better than my last. "Don't worry koi." Kazuma said as he leaned down to kiss her. Damn it why did she have to get stuck with such a perv. He could have offered to take her in out of the goodness of his heart._

_She snorted, morality did not exist today, everything was quid pro quo. At least she knew what she was getting into. Still, she wasn't sure she could accommodate him again without bleeding profusely and it really hurt. Maybe?..._

_"Can we wait to have sex until after I've healed, sensei?" She asked timidly. "Don't call me that, and of course!" He said patting her intimately on the lap in reassurance._

_It really wasn't that reassuring._

**...******...******...*******...**

"We are here Koi" Kazuma Said

"Thanks Sensei" She Said

"I told you before don't call me that" He Said. "I wonder how your little brother is like."

"Well you'll meet him soon." she said

"You should hurry up the library will close soon." he said

"Alright I'll be back soon." she said

And with that she walked out of the car with the jacket on and to the library and her little brother. Let's see where is he? Let's check the water fountain. And she walked towards the water fountain not here, then the child section and she walked to the child section. Aahh... there he is she thought relieved. "Teppei Honey there you are." she said

Teppei turned around and gave her a smile "Bun-Chan*! I thought you would never come back!" he yelled And he run towards her.

"No Sweetie of course I would never leave you. You're my little brother and you are my world." She said while picking up Teppei

"Hi Honey, How about we are going to have some fun for 1000 dollars?" Said a strange man.

Oh My God he smells and ugghhh... I need to get out of here especially with Teppei "I'm no hooker. I don't know what you are talking about but I need to go." She said

"Aw.. Come on honey you can't take care of your kid if you don't have money and I'll give you money if I can have a little fun. He Said while grabbing her wrist and taking her with him to an aisle in the library at the back. But of course we can't have fun with the little kid here so let's put him down." the strange man said And he took Teppei roughly and just put him down and began taking her away again.

"Let me go! I'm not a hooker so leave me alone. She Yelled

"And yet you are wearing a jacket that covers you completely." the man remarked

"No let my Bun-Chan go!" yelled Teppei while kicking the man his leg.

"Leave me alone squirt and he pushed Teppei away hard.

"Teppei! Let me go! Teppei!" She Yelled

"Just shut up and let's have some fun." Said the man

"No Let me go! Save one save us Sensei Save us! Help!" Was all she could yell before the perv put his hand over her mouth. And he already zipped the jacket open and was roaming her body with his hands and started licking and kissing her neck and slowly started towards her vagina and he reached it and was rubbing it. She tried fighting back but he was too strong. With tears floating she felt like this was going on ages while actually it just had been 2 minutes. Suddenly the perv was yanked off her and she saw Ojiro Sensei talking to the man with murder intention on his face.

"You wouldn't force yourself on someone's wife right? No beat it before I murder you in which I'll have much delight" Kazuma Said. And the man ran away scared. "Fumino-Chan are you alright?" He Said while kneeling down.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes and hugged him. "Thank you I was so scared, but where's Teppei?" And then she saw Teppei running towards her and she hugged him. "Bun-Chan! Are you alright?" Teppei asked "Yes Teppei I'm fine." she said "Who's this?" Teppei asked while standing protectively before Fumino "Ummm... This is..." She started "I'm your sister husband! Nice to meet you Teppei. You worked hard to protect her, I'll give you a reward when we get home." Kazuma said smiling and lifting up Teppei "Come on Fumino-Chan" he said while standing up and holding Teppei and giving her a hand. And hand in hand they walked out of the library and into the car.

While driving towards sensei's house Teppei fell asleep so Fumino thought it was now a good time to ask Sensei a question that she's been wondering. "Sensei?" She asked "Yes?" he said "How did you know that Teppei and I where in danger? I'll tell you that later because you guys are tired and first you guys need to be totally refreshed." he said "Alright for this one time." she said "Good girl and you should call me Ojiro or Kazuma. You'll be my wife soon" he said while lovely holding her hand. "But now an other question did that guy touch you? And if he did where?" he asked while looking at her from the corner of his eyes. "I.. umm... can I tell you later I don't want to talk about it now." she said nervously "Alright but it want to talk about it soon because I want to know where that dirty filthy man touched my beautiful wife." he said She blushed at that comment and they drove on while holding hands.

"We are here Koi home sweet home it's not big but it has enough space for the three of us." he said while walking out of the car and opening her side of the car "Alright I'll wake up Teppei. Teppei honey wake up." she said turned around in her seat He stirred in his sleep and slowly woke up. "Bun-Chan where are we?" he asked "We are at our new home. So come on sleepy head let's get out of the car." she said smiling After she and Teppei got out of the car she saw a apartment complex about 2 high. "Are you guys coming?" Kazuma asked "Yeah... we are coming" She Said.

We walked to the second complex and to the last door in the gallery. "This will be your new house Fumino-Chan&Teppei." Kazuma said They walked in and Kazuma said "First you guys go in a bath and after that you'll have dinner and after that I'll show you the rest of the house." "Alright come on Teppei let's have a bath." Fumino Said "Yaaaa... a bath with Bun-Chan!" Teppei said excitedly "Fumino-Chan do you have other clothes for you and Teppei?" Kazuma asked "Yes I have some clothes for Teppei but not for myself. I only have my uniform from school." she said "Then here you can borrow one of my shirts and don't put your underwear on so I can wash them." Kazuma said "What! Perverted Sensei! Like No Way!" She Yelled "I'll not be naked under this shirt." she said while holding up the shirt. "Do you want clean clothes or not and it's just until we go to bed." Kazuma said "Alright" she said because she saw that she was losing this. Don't forget the towels.

"Bun-Chan?" Teppei asked "Yeah Teppei?" She asked while cleaning Teppei under the shower with her own clothes still on. "Are we really going to stay with this nice man?" he asked "Yeah Teppei we are really going to stay with this nice man not let's get you dressed so that I can shower." she said smiling "Alright Bun-Chan!" he exclaimed After she dressed Teppei and gave him to Kazuma she began to undress herself and stepped under the shower. She was just finished with washing her hair when she heard the door opening and she turned around quickly to see Kazuma standing there only in his trousers and she needed to admit he had a nice body he even had an eight-pack. "W-w-w-wh-wha-wha-what are you doing in here!" she asked panicking "I'm here to clean the body of my beautiful bride because some pig has touched her." he answered "W-wa-wait what about Teppei?" she asked "He's asleep he said he would have dinner when his Bun-Chan was there so don't worry about him. But I'm more worried about the fact that my wife still has the touch of other men on her." he said "But I washed it with water!" she said "That's not enough as your husband I need to wash it for you." he said "But we are not married yet." she said "Yes but we will so I am your husband." he said And he hugged her from the back "You don't have to worry I won't do anything that will hurt you I just want to clean you I'll even use a washing cloth. So where did he touch you?" he said/asked "Umm.. well h-h-hi-his hands where r-r-ro-roa-roam-roaming my body and he was kissing en licking my neck and he was umm... r-r-ru-rub-rubb-rubbing my vagina" she said ashamed. "Alright so I need to clean all that, but I don't want any guy to touch you alright? You are mine" he said. He put some soap on washing cloth and he started massaging her boobs. "Aaahhh..." she moaned because for some strange reason it felt good. "You enjoying it Koi?" he asked "N-n-no." she said obviously lying "Well then I need to do better because the only way that guy's touch will get away from you is if you like how I do that but I'll clean the neck now." he said And after he sponged it he started kissing and licking her neck. "Aaaahh..." she moaned. And then he was back at her breast and did the same thing again and then he was at her stomach and her thigh and slowly going upwards towards her vagina. And he started cubbing and rubbing it. And she couldn't do anything but moan and in her body she began this weird pleasure being build up. "Aahhh... it feels so good" she said moaning. She was scared that she was waking Teppei and their neighbours with her moaning but she was nearly there she could feel she was cumming. And suddenly he stopped. "Let stop here Koi, before Teppei gets up and starts wondering where we are I'll make dinner see you in a few seconds" he said and kissed her neck. "Or do you want me to dry you?" he asked mischievously "N-n-no you perverted sensei! Get out!" She yelled blushing furiously. After the door was closed and he was gone she turned off the shower and grabbed a towel and looked at herself in the mirror. Oh My God what in fucks name just happened was the first thing she thought. It felt so good what that perverted sensei was doing I want more. Wait stop thinking about this what if he's going to have sex with me again that hurts like hell! I don't want to have sex ever again. But I do need to thank him for taking care of me and Teppei and he's willing to even marry me the dofuus. As if he would really do that he probably just said that so I would be safe well I am him thankfull for that. Because having sex with a dozen of men no thank you. Ughhh... she had chills on her spine just thinking about it.

She dressed herself quickly in his shirt which came till mid-thigh. Waaaa.. this is way too short I already thought that it was short but I never thought this short. Ow well that guy has already seen me nude and touched me so it can't be that bad. After that she walked out of the bedroom to see a sleeping Teppei in the lap of Kazuma. She couldn't help but smile at that. He noticed her and started blushing and said "Hey you are finally out of the shower and why are you smiling like that?" he asked "No reason because it looks cute, you and Teppei together." she answered "Really?" He asked while blushing even more. "But that's not important now you and Teppei must be hungry. Little Fellow wake up Teppei wake up." he said while lightly shaking Teppei "Hnnggg..." Teppei said while waking up "Is Bun-Chan out of the shower?" "Yes sweety. We are going to eat now" She Said. "Yeeaaahh!" He Said Happily. After eating "Teppei because you worked hard protecting your sister, here's a reward." Kazuma Said while giving Teppei candy and I haven't seen Teppei smile like that for a long time. And you could see how grateful he is for it "Maa-Kun?"** Teppei asked. "Yes Teppei?" Kazuma said "Do you have a jar for me so that I can put the reward in it?" Teppei asked "Yes I have that for you I'm going to get it alright?" Kazuma said and a few seconds later he came back with a jar and gave it to Teppei "Here ya go Teppei." Kazuma said."Thank you" Teppei Said happily. After that Kazuma takes a few papers out of his bag and lays them on the table. On them it says Marriage Papers. "You were serious? You do know that you are my teacher. I'm already greatfull if you take care of Teppei." Fumino exclaimed "Well then there should be no problem right!" Kazuma said "But" she started "No buts just sign it." he said "Alright you win, I'll sign." she said giving up "Then from tomorrow onwards our thrilling lifestyle will begin." He said with a wink and a mischievous smile. "Let's go to bed you guys must be tired. I'll lay out some futons*** and you guys just go to sleep and tomorrow we will buy clothes for you alright?" he said/asked "Alright." they both said. So they laid out futons and after they tucked in Teppei they went back to the living room and helped cleaning up after that she was on her way to bed when he said "What about your underwear Koi?" Kazuma asked "Right forgot about those." she said embarrassed "That's not a smart thing to say with me so close by, but I won't do anything like that until you are ready." he said So she walked to the washroom and she grabbed her underwear out of the dryer and quickly got to the bathroom and did them on when she was heading back to bed again she was stopped by Kazuma "What about my goodnight kiss?" He said with puppy eyes. "Alright" she said because she couldn't win against puppy-eyes and she gave him a quick peck on the mouth "That's enough for now but later on I want more than a peck. But goodnight and till tomorrow." he said "Goodnight Sensei... I know what you said but I'm not comfortable with it yet." she said "Alright." he said She laid on her bed and Teppei snuggled up to her. This is how life should be she thought. But I don't to have sex with him! It hurts like hell, but it seems like Teppei is happy maybe I can be happy here too because my smile that I'm smiling isn't real at least it used to be, and after that she went off to dreamland.

*Bun-Chan is Fumino's Nickname in the manga and I'm going to use them here too.

**Maa-Kun is Kazuma's Nickname in the manga and I'm going to use them here too.

***Futons are Japanese beds.

**...******...******...*******...**

**And It's the end of the chapter I didn't do the words translation or explanation that where also in the first chapter so read that one first.**

**Next time meeting Ryuu.**

**till next time I'll update as soon as possible but I'm going on holiday soon. And after that testing week. So I don't have much time. And please tell me for spelling mistakes because that will help me very much because I want to become an English Teacher. **

**xxxxxx**


End file.
